Lelouch and C C vs Team Rocket
by Windrises
Summary: Team Rocket is planning on having a company robbed, so C. C. and her boyfriend, Lelouch (Zero), try to stop Giovanni's plans.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Pokemon is an anime series that's based on a video game franchise, created by Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori.

C. C. was in the living room. Her charming, but eccentric boyfriend, Lelouch Lamperouge, sprinted to her and said, "I finally decorated my room. Come check it out."

C. C. feared what kind of nonsense Lelouch threw around his around, considering how messy he was. She sighed and replied, "Okay."

C. C. looked around Lelouch's room and saw that it was decorated with superhero posters and merchandise. C. C. was concerned about Lelouch having this stuff, because she was worried it would give away her secret identity. She said, "It looks nice, but I would recommend making some changes."

Lelouch jokingly replied, "I didn't know you were a house designer."

C. C. said, "Having so much superhero stuff might be bad for your secret identitie."

Lelouch had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why?"

C. C. said, "If anybody sees how much superhero stuff you have in your room, people might find out that you actually are a superhero."

Lelouch laughed and replied, "Wow, you worry about the silliest of things."

C. C. said, "But it could damage your secret identity."

Lelouch put her arm around C. C. and replied, "Yeah right. We never have guests over."

C. C. asked, "What if the neighbors walk by and see all of your superhero memorabilia?"

Lelouch replied, "It's not like the neighbors are going to peek through, the window, and be like: Oh my goodness! Lelouch collects superhero stuff! That means he is a superhero!"

C. C. realized how silly her fear was, so she said, "Never mind. I don't know why I would even worry about that." She started walking out of the room.

Lelouch followed her and replied, "Aww, it's always cute how you're always concerned about me."

C. C. said, "I'm worried about our superhero lives. Giovanni and his organization made a big effort to try to find out who we really are. If it wasn't for our changing hair, he and his bodyguards might of found out."

Lelouch asked, "What would be the problem of people knowing who I really am?"

C. C. said, "If the public found out who we are, including the bad guys, criminals would frequently come to our house and try to fight us."

Lelouch replied, "That would save us the trouble of having to find the bad guys."

C. C. thought about it and said, "Fair point. Superheroes usually hide their secret identities, so the bad guys don't come after their loved ones."

Lelouch replied, "Our families live in a different country. In Area 11, our only loved ones are each other."

C. C. responded, "Still, it would be best to hide who we really are. We'd have reporters and fans always going after us, if they knew where we lived."

Lelouch thought about it and said, "Fair point. I don't want to deal with the gossip loving weirdos."

The next night, some were going to Lloyd Asplund's building, the place that Giovanni wanted his henchmen to rob. Lelouch and C. C. were walking around the city, while holding hands. They were looking around the city and saw a bunch of henchmen. C. C. whispered, "Those guys seem like more of Giovanni's henchmen."

Lelouch replied, "Oh dear."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Ready to fight some more henchmen?"

Lelouch smiled back and replied, "I sure am." C. C. went to a nearby restroom and changed into her white fighting-uniform, while Lelouch jumped into a garbage bin and started getting on his Zero costume.

Lelouch, now dressed as Zero, and C. C. followed the henchmen to Mr. Asplund's building. The henchmen burst into the building. Mr. Asplund was the least successful of Priceless Tony's competitors, so he didn't have much, but he did have close to a million dollars.

Mr. Asplund and his remaining staff members were packing up for the night, but they heard loud footsteps. Mr. Asplund walked closer to the door and saw the henchmen coming, so he said, "Oh dear." The henchmen burst in and punched Mr. Britannia to the ground.

Zero and C. C. burst into the building. They faced the henchmen, while Zero said, "You guys better surrender."

The henchmen were surprised to see the superheroes, because Giovanni assured them that they probably wouldn't find them. One of the sidekicks, named Jessie, had a confused look on her face, while asking, "How did you find us?"

Zero smirked and said, "We used our amazing detective skills to search the country for the country's most vile henchmen."

C.C. looked at him and sternly replied, "I told you that lying isn't okay."

Zero responded, "But they're bad guys."

C. C. said, "Lying isn't okay, even if it's to the bad guys."

Zero replied, "Fair enough."

Jessie whispered, "I think I know how we can get Giovanni the money."

James asked, "How?"

Jessie whispered, "Some of us will battle the superheroes, while the others get the money." The rest of the henchmen agreed to the idea. About half of them started running to the superheroes, while the others started running to the safe.

C. C. started blasting the henchmen, while saying, "Giovanni should forget about having henchmen, since we can easily stop them."

Zero replied, "Giovanni is the big bad, but that really means that he's a weak coward who doesn't have the guts to face us."

Meowth tried to punch the two superheroes, while saying, "You shouldn't mock Giovanni. He's the best mob boss in the world."

Zero sarcastically replied, "Being the best mob boss is such an honor."

Jessie frowned at the superheroes and responded, "You don't understand how much Giovanni means to the country. Even though you're superheroes, you could never be more iconic or important than him."

C. C. blasted a few henchmen to the ground, while saying, "You don't seem to understand what's important. There are plenty of iconic people, but iconic and good are two different concepts. Being a popular, merchandised piece of media isn't what matters. Making positive differences to society is what matters." Zero overheard C. C. and had a hard time disagreeing with her. He was starting to realize that doing what's right and saving the world was always better than being a famous, rich person.

C. C. started blasting five henchmen at once, while Zero fought two at a time. C. C.'s superior and faster fighting skills often made Zero feel like he wasn't good enough to be C. C.'s partner. However, C. C. was always eager to stop her partner from feeling that way, so she smiled at her and said, "You're the best."

Zero smiled back and replied, "You too."

After a few minutes of fighting, C. C. and Zero defeated the henchmen. Zero said, "Well, it seems we're all done."

C. C. shook her head and replied, "No, there's more henchmen. They've probably already made it to the bank vault. We better go stop them."

Zero replied, "Sheesh, Giovanni sure hires a lot of henchmen for each crime."

C. C. started running to the bank vault, while saying, "That's because we can easily defeat all of his goons."

C. C. and Zero ran to the vault location and saw a group of henchmen. They had already bagged up a bunch of money. c. C. started walking closer to them, while saying, "If you want to be spared a lot of blasting, I suggest putting the money back in the vault."

James folded his arms and asked, "Do you really think we'd give up a robbery, because of a threat?"

C. C. said, "I was just trying to end things on peaceful terms."

Meowth giggled and replied, "How pathetic."

C. C. smirked and responded, "Then let me show you something that isn't pathetic." She blasted the henchmen to the ground and asked, "Do you want to change your answer?"

Meowth said, "I'm not going to let silly blasts stop me." Super Sorceress blasted him again. Mewoth passed out.

C. C. started blasting the other henchmen and Zero also started blasting henchmen. Jessie kicked Zero into a wall. Zero fell to the ground. Jessie started getting her gun ready, but he got distracted by a big bag of money. He started digging through the bag and was impressed by how much money was in it.

C. C. saw her and blasted her to the ground. She ran up to Zero and asked, "Are you okay?"

Zero stood up and said, "Yeah."

C. C. replied, "That henchmen got close to hurting you. Thankfully, she got distracted by his own greed. Greed can become a real problem. It often starts out as a fun temptation, but it leads to big problems." C. C. and Zero used their blasting and karate abilities on the remaining henchmen. They called the police and used rope to tie up the henchmen.

A short time later, the police arrived and started taking the henchmen away. C. C. and Zero looked around and saw Mr. Asplund. C. C. walked up to him and said, "The money has been returned to the vault, so you can relax."

Mr. Asplund replied, "Yeah right. I'm a failure, when it comes to business."

Giovanni walked by and responded, "I agree with that sentiment." This was the first time that C. C. and Zero had seen Giovanni. They both glared at him. Giovanni faced Mr. Asplund and said, "You've proven your lack of success. It's embarrassing how you couldn't protect your own company's vault. I suggest you let me take over your operation. It's the only responsible and dignified thing you could do, at this point."

Mr. Asplund sighed and replied, "You're right. You can become the new chairman of the company." Priceless Tony and Mr. Britannia shook hands.

C. C. said, "Mr. Asplund, you can never agree to one of Giovanni's offers. After all, his henchmen were the ones who robbed you."

Giovanni had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "C. C. and Zero, it's an honor to finally be in your presence. The cruel men, who robbed Mr. Asplund's place, have no connection to me."

Zero replied, "They had your initials on their jackets."

Giovanni smiled and responded, "I've been framed so many times, that nobody even bothers to take me to court."

C. C. looked at Giovanni and angrily said, "Don't pretend to be a good person. You're the most infamous mob boss in America."

Mr. Asplund replied, "It's not wise to mock Giovanni. He has a beloved reputation."

C. C. responded, "I don't care about reputations. I care about justice."

Giovanni whispered to C. C., "The general public never has or will care about justice. They care about legacy, popularity, success, good looks, and money. I have all things, so you can count on me always being the big man around here."

C. C. replied, "Your reputation is a fraud and your future will lead to you losing to justice." Giovanni frowned at her. He walked outside and started letting the paparazzi take pictures of him.

Ash Ketchum walked by Zero and C. C., while holding a suspicious looking file. C. C. noticed that, so she walked closer to him and asked, "What are you holding?"

Ash answered, "Some evidence of Team Rocket's crimes. It could put Giovanni out of business, if I get it to the police."

Zero grabbed the file and tried to throw it to the police. It landed in a police officer's arms. The police officer fiddled with the file, while asking, "What is this thing?"

Giovanni knew what it was and he wanted to keep the police from finding out, so he said, "It's worthless paper. You should throw it away or something like that."

The police officer replied, "I'm going to use it as toilet paper."

C. C. could hardly believe how immature the police officer, so she took the file away from him. She presented the file to the more mature police officers. The police walked up to Giovanni and angrily asked, "How could you do this to me?"

Zero smirked and answered, "Because we gotta catch em all."

A few hours later, Zero, now dressed as Lelouch, was back home. He looked inside and saw in addition to his superhero decorations, the walls were freshly painted and there were new decorations hung up. Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

C. C. walked by him and said, "Since you liked having a decorated room, I decided to add a few things. I hope you don't mind."

Lelouch replied, "Of course I don't mind. It looks wonderful and that's fitting, because you're the most wonderful woman, inside and out."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and responded, "When it comes to winning your respect and happiness, I gotta catch em all."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "You sure succeeded at that, my love." C. C. kissed Lelouch, while being thankful for catching the best happiness of them all.


End file.
